


Muérdago móvil

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Debió haber una parte de la invitación a la fiesta navideña que no leyó o que no le comentaron, porque no había otra explicación para el festival de besos que se celebraba ante Asahi.





	Muérdago móvil

**Author's Note:**

> Intento de humor que escribí para la Navidad AsaNoya del grupo de Facebook AsaNoya/NoyaAsa. Son las cuatro y once de la madrugada, debería estar durmiendo, pero aquí estoy, je. ¡Feliz Navidad! ^o^/

Debió haber una parte de la invitación a la fiesta navideña que no leyó o que no le comentaron, porque no había otra explicación. Desde que llegó, no dejó de haber besos a donde fuera que se acercara. Asahi no tenía nada en contra de eso, pero era algo incómodo en el sentido de que era demasiado para él. Cada vez que hablaba con Daichi y Suga, alguno le pedía que agachara la cabeza un poco y al siguiente segundo se estaban besando a menos de treinta centímetros de sus ojos. Si iba por Suga por separado, le daba un beso rápido en el cachete. Aunque trataron de disimularlo, a la mayoría de los chicos se les notó el esfuerzo por mantener distancia de él. De lo único que no podía quejarse, por más pena que todavía le diera demostrar afecto frente a otros, era que Nishinoya juntara sus labios con los suyos siempre que se conseguían.

Asahi decidió aislarse a sí mismo después de toparse con Yachi en la mesa del comedor. Ella ya estaba ahí, sirviéndose refresco de la botella que ahí reposaba, cuando él se paró a su lado para recoger varias galletas. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que a la mánager casi se le cae la tapa, por lo que reaccionó a tiempo para salvarla antes de que tocase el suelo. En vez de recibir las gracias por la ayuda, la rubia abrió los ojos a más no poder, se sonrojó y huyó de la escena sin el vaso que acababa de llenar. Quedó con la tapa en sus dedos, completamente confundido por su reacción y convencido de que había algo raro en él esa noche que debía ser alejado del resto.

Entonces ahí estaba, sentado en un sillón de la sala, sin nadie más alrededor, con la música que hacía rato no era de la época de fondo, comiendo galletitas en forma de arbolitos y estrellas. Si nadie notaba su presencia —¿o ausencia?—, nadie tendría que asustarse ni pasaría un mal rato por su culpa.

—Asahi-san, ¿qué pasó con tu espíritu navideño? —A pesar de estar bastante lejos, la canción que sonaba le impidió escuchar los pasos de quien se atrevió a acercársele. Le tomó por sorpresa, luego recordó que su novio era la persona con menos miedo que conocía.

—Debo tener algún espíritu pegado a mí de verdad, porque casi todos huyen de mí —lamentó, encogiéndose aún más en su asiento.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Nishinoya rio—. ¡No tienes ningún espíritu pegado!

—No todos pueden verlo. Yo no lo vi antes de venir aquí, Suga y Daichi tampoco lo ven… o tal vez lo espanten besándose.

—¿Qué? —Ahogó una risotada—. No hay espíritu que se espante así.

—¡Pero se besan cada vez que me acerco a ellos! De hecho… —Se detuvo a pensar, solo para estar seguro—. Tú también me has besado cada vez que te me acercas, ¿eso quiere decir que sí lo ves y lo ahuyentas?

—¡Que no hay nada raro en ti, Asahi-san! —El líbero tomó asiento sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón.

—¿Entonces? —Frunció el ceño, preocupado—. ¿Cómo explicas todo? Nadie me quiere cerca y los pocos que sí, dan uno u otro tipo de beso.

—Ah —suspiró con una sonrisa—, supongo que te lo enseñaré.

Nishinoya se quitó el cintillo con astas de reno que llevaba puesto. Asahi estuvo por quejarse; a todos los invitados se les entregó un cintillo decorado con algún motivo navideño y opinaba que el del más bajo era el más bonito. Trató de recordar de qué era el suyo; en ese momento descubrió que nunca lo supo, pues su pareja se lo colocó tan rápido que no le dio chance de detallarlo; además, su sonrisa mientras lo acomodaba en su cabeza era una distracción enorme. Sintió la presión del accesorio irse, sin embargo, en vez de dejarlo a un lado como hizo con el suyo, Nishinoya se lo puso. Por fin pudo ver qué le había tocado, y de inmediato comprendió el origen de su situación.

—Debes besar a quien esté bajo un muérdago contigo, Asahi-san —susurró mientras se inclinaba, con cuidado de no caerse, hasta besarlo.

Asahi sostuvo a Nishinoya de los costados para darle algo más de equilibrio durante el contacto tierno de sus bocas. Fue después de que el menor decidiera dejarse caer en el pequeño rincón entre su muslo y el borde del sofá que los puntos se conectaron en su mente.

—Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que lo hiciste a propósito? —reclamó sin verdadera molestia—. ¿Me pusiste el cintillo del muérdago para que fuera un muérdago andante?

—Lo pensé como una manera de tener la excusa perfecta para siempre besarte —admitió, sacándole una suave sonrisa. Arrimó el mechón que se atravesó en su rostro al quitarle el cintillo detrás de su oreja—. No pensé que los demás fuesen a tomárselo tan en serio.

—¿No fue una broma?

—Sería una muy buena, ahora que lo dices, ¡pero no! Lo siento si pareció así. —Se acurrucó a su lado. Asahi apoyó una mano en su cabello luego de que usara su hombro como almohada.

De su aislamiento, solo quedaba una galleta de estrella que le dio en la boca a Nishinoya. Después de eso, compartió unos minutos aparte junto a él sin moverse, a pesar de que no fuera del todo cómodo porque el sillón no estaba hecho para dos personas, incluso si una era pequeña.

—¡¿De qué va a servir que el muérdago lo tengas tú?! —Tanaka explotó la burbuja de paz a su alrededor, aunque ni eso los separó de su posición—. ¡Así nadie estará bajo él!

— _¿Perdón?_  —Asahi no terminaba de respingar cuando el más bajo reaccionó justo como predijo en su pensamiento.

—Noya-san, ¿no le tocó el muérdago por ser de los más altos? —preguntó con voz más aguda y temblorosa. Jugueteaba con sus dedos, también.

—¡¿Por qué creen eso?! ¡Yo solo quería tener una buena razón para besar a Asahi-san tanto como fuera posible!

Y si a una sensación se había acostumbrado gracias a su relación con Nishinoya, fue a la de estar avergonzado y feliz al mismo tiempo.


End file.
